I Think We're Alone Now
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sirius and Remus have to hide, because they can only be together when they're alone... SLASH RLSB, Songfic to I Think We're Alone Now by Girls Aloud


A/N: Happy valentines day! Flowers and butterflies to all :3 I hope your sweetheart confesses their love today! I know mine won't -bursts into melodramatic tears-

Anywho.

This is dedicated to my sweetheart. Who won't read this, because she finds Sirius/Remus icky. And almost ruined it for me. Damn her.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all subsequent characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The song I Think We're Alone Now is copyright to Girls Aloud. No infringement is intended, and I lay no claim to any of these things.

**I Think We're Alone Now**

_Children behave _

_That's what they say when we're together _

_And watch how you play _

_They don't understand _

_And so we're _

"Hey!" James said disgustedly. "Jeeze, if I didn't know better I'd think you were a couple!"

Sirius laughed, and punched his friend. "Don't be an idiot James, Moony and I were just messing about. Besides, look. We grossed out all the first-years."

"Yeah, but you almost snogged him!"

"Relax, idiot. As if sweet, innocent little me would ever let lips touch mine. I'm far too pure." Remus said, and for all the world he looked like an angel. Sirius almost laughed. Remus was nothing like pure.

"Okay, sorry. You just freaked me out." James said, eyeing them suspiciously. "It really did look like you were snogging."

"Oh don't be such a homophobe, James." Sirius smiled, patting his friend's butt and making him leap away in horror. "It's not like I was trying to kiss you or anything."

"Yeah, sure. And let's keep it that way. No snogging boys from now on."

Sirius and Remus didn't say anything, smiling a secret smile between themselves.

_Running just as fast as we can _

_Holding on to one another's hand _

_Trying to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

"I'm going for a walk." Sirius announced, getting up. "Coming, Remus?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He smiled, his eyes making it clear to Sirius what he meant. Sirius grinned back evilly, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the common room.

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could, laughing as the air buffeted their hair, hands linked between them. Sirius was the better runner, though not by much, just enough that he was pulling Remus behind him slightly. Remus smiled up at the ceiling, wondering how anything could be so perfect.

Once they arrived at the doors, avoiding Peeves by sheer force of habit, they pushed them open and dashed out into the night. Sirius headed in the direction of the lake and Remus followed, laughing all the way. When they got close to it, Sirius pulled Remus into his arms, tripping them both over and pulling them to the ground. Sirius smiled, planting a kiss on Remus' waiting lips.

_I think we're alone now _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

"I think we're alone now." Sirius whispered against Remus' lips, and the blonde nodded, pulling Sirius' mouth back onto his. Their tongues met somewhere inbetween, and Remus massaged Sirius', relishing the groan he managed to procure from his friend.

"You wouldn't do this with James, would you?" Remus pouted, pretending to be upset.

Sirius shook his head. "Not in a million years. You're far sexier." He unbuttoned Remus' shirt slowly, licking his chest and making him shiver.

"Oh Sirius... I want you so much." Remus moaned, pulling Sirius back up to meet his lips. "Who cares who sees, I need you right now."

"I sure don't care." Sirius muttered, his hands now unbuttoning Remus' trousers. The slight brushes of his hands were making Remus twitch and groan, his arousal evident without the shirt. Sirius removed the trousers quickly, leaving Remus dressed only in boxers with little pawprints on. With this, Remus pushed Sirius over, climbing on top of him and ripping his shirt off.

"Well well, someone's eager." Sirius murmured, enjoying this immensely.

Remus nodded, now undoing Sirius' pants. "And don't you just love it?"

_Look at the way _

_We gotta hide what we're doing _

_'Cause what would they say _

_If they ever knew _

_And so we're _

Before Sirius had time to blink, his pants were gone too, revealing.

"Hey... matching boxers!" Remus exclaimed in delight, touching the satin of Sirius' boxer shorts. "They look much better on you."

"You clearly haven't been looking at yourself lately." Sirius chuckled, sitting up to kiss Remus softly. Remus pushed Sirius back down, adjusting how he was sitting on him, before leaning down to kiss him more firmly. Sirius groaned again, his hands beginning by fiddling with Remus' hair, and somehow ending up playing teasingly with the rim of his boxers. Remus purred, his hands in a similar position. He could barely see Sirius anymore, the darkness of the night having caught up with them. A quick glance around told him it was safe, and he pulled gently on Sirius' waistband, both pairs of boxers being discarded and quickly forgotten as Sirius and Remus consummated their relationship.

"What the HELL?" Came a loud cry, and they broke apart quickly. In the darkness and passion it had been impossible to see James approaching until it was too late.

"What...what...whatwhat?" James gaped at them, looking from one to the other. Remus grasped hurriedly for their boxers, blushing red as a tomato.

_Running just as fast as we can _

_Holding on to one another's hand _

_Trying to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

"What is this?" Was all James could seem to say, even once Remus and Sirius were dressed, and led him hurriedly up to the dorm, where the only intruding noise was that of Peter snoring lightly. After a minute or two, James exploded, yelling at both of them.

"ARE EITHER OF YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT?" He shouted, looking from one to the other. Remus curled up slightly behind Sirius,

"Well." Sirius began, looking for words. "Remus and I are together."

"I KINDA GUESSED!" James shrieked, pacing panickedly. "How long?"

"About three years. We got together in fourth year, at the valentines ball."

"You've been dating since FOURTH YEAR?"

Remus nodded quietly. "I only just turned seventeen though, so it's the first time we've done... anything like what you saw."

"Three years..." James plopped onto his bed, running a hand though his hair exasperatedly. "And you never told me?"

"Of course not, mate." Sirius piped up. "You're the biggest homophobe we know."

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

"Whatever. I just... whatever. Keep your stupid gay shit away from me." James lay down on his bed, facing away from Remus and Sirius, and flicked his wand to close the curtains.

Sirius exhaled. "Well that could have been a hell of a lot worse."

"It could have been a hell of a lot better too." Remus pointed out, shifting to sit on Sirius' lap

"Not really, not when you remember that James is unbelievably homophobic."

"True. And what was up with that earlier? I thought we agreed no PDAs."

"Don't be ridiculous. Even James thought it was a joke at the time."

"What do we do now? There's no question he'll tell people."

"Not if we do first."

"What?" Remus looked at Sirius like he was crazy, pulling away from him slightly.

_Running just as fast as we can _

_Holding on to one another's hand _

_Trying to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

"Come on, Remus, think about it! James was the biggest problem about telling people, and now that he knows, there should be nothing stopping us."

"I know, it's just... Think how Snape's going to react!"

"Who gives a crap about Snape? We've been hidden for long enough, it's about bloody time we told people."

"I suppose." Remus sighed, cuddling up to him. Before long, they both fell asleep.

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_(Alone now) _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

The following morning saw Remus Lupin and Sirius black sitting much closer than usual at breakfast. Almost on each other's laps... and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were whispering conspiratorially at the other end of the table, which was unusual for the normally inseprable Marauders. And then, just as people were starting to stop staring at this change in the school's most popular students, Remus giggled at something Sirius had said, and then their lips met, and an onslaught of whispers, barely disguised noises of disgust, and a general staring. They didn't care though, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
